borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Roland
Roland's Action Skill is a sentry gun called the Scorpio Turret; a turret that shoots enemies and also provides a shield for cover. Roland's turret will be affected in one of three ways depending on which skill tree the player decides to fully upgrade. The turret lasts 20 seconds. The Scorpio Turret is a very versatile ability, when used correctly it can fill a wide range of situations, such as being used to cover the player's side to keep from being flanked, or temporarily holding off enemies while the player retreats. The Scorpio Turret is also the longest skill to cool down, mainly due to its devastating capabilities. * Investments in the Infantry branch of the skill tree can increase the Scorpio Turret's damage, reduce its cooldown time and even allow it to shoot guided missiles. *Investments in the Support branch of the skill tree can reduce the Scorpio Turret's cooldown, increase its burst fire count and allow it to eject resupply packs to replenish the ammunition and grenade stocks of all team members. *Investments in the Medic branch of the skill tree can add team regeneration or revive effects to the turret. Class Mods |Strategy = Some of Roland's abilities are meant to supplement and support the party, while some boost his offensive capabilities. His Infantry skill tree can boost his weapon damage, while his Medic skill tree will increase health regeneration, and Support will increase shield regeneration and regenerate ammunition for the party. Some of these benefits are only active when Roland's Scorpio Turret is deployed. He is by far the best support class because his turret can be upgraded to heal and regenerate ammunition for him and his allies. He is the only character that cannot boost his melee in some way, but his upgrades for the Scorpio Turret are more spread out among his skill trees, making it potentially more useful in more situations than the other character's action skills (except Lilith, whose skills are spread out about the same amount). Roland is the only playable character who does not have an action skill to daze enemies and has the only action skill capable of being taken out by weapons fire aside from character death. |Mission = |Quotes = Media Soldierposter.png Roland_profile.jpg Tina and Roland photo.jpg RolandBL2.png Roland.jpg O23czKJo7yU.jpg |Notes = |Trivia = *Early concept art of Roland depicted him as a light-skinned male with dark and graying hair. Though his design has since been changed, these early concepts show a very strong resemblance to Dr. Zed – meaning that it is possible that these early designs were recycled and used for the doctor.http://i705.photobucket.com/albums/ww54/anticiti/REAVERDRZEDCOMMANDERSTEELE.jpg *In his quote, "I'll TC the vehicle", TC likely stands for "Tactically Commandeer" the vehicle. In the U.S. Army, TC is an abbreviation for "Tactical Commander". However, the TC of an U.S. Army vehicle is actually the Officer/NCO in the passenger seat. *In the opening where the vault hunters are seen as children, Roland's attire is a simpler version of his Crimson Lance armor he wears as an adult. His pauldron is a trash can lid, his grenadier cap is replaced with a Boonie hat, he wears the same scarf, and his greave is fashioned out of what appears to be a piece of sheet metal. *It is stated in Roland's profile that he dislikes publicity, ironically despite this he appears to be okay with having his picture on dozens of recruitment posters across Sanctuary. *Roland appears to be the leader of the original Vault Hunters as they take orders from him after rejoining the Crimson Raiders without protest. This is also suggested by one of his class mods in Borderlands being the Leader. *In Borderlands 2, due to his rank and the severity of circumstances, Roland seems to have difficulty expressing himself, as Lilith has to tell the player what he means to say when he speaks sometimes. *In Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon's KeepIn, in his Reveal cut scene he is seen using the Scorpio rifle but once the cut scene ends he will use a white rarity rifle. *In Borderlands 2, on one of Lilith's monitors in the Firehawk's lair as well as the Crimson Raider HQ, an online profile of Roland states he was homeschooled sometime in the 2850's (only visible with PC PhysX graphics on high). |See Also = |External Links = |Nav = }} fr:Roland uk:Роланд ru:Роланд es:Roland